A little piece of heaven
by Himemiya.Yuuny
Summary: Basado en Taiyou no tsuki to rondo, conocerán a Megurine Luka y Hatsune Miku, asesinas a sueldo creadas por Shion Kaito, un excéntrico corrupto... Como un trabajo más, deberán convivir y conocer a la otra, y matarla a los 30 días para obtener el triunfo, la pregunta es... ¿Podrán? ¿Podrán matar a la otra después de probar una pequeña parte del cielo?
1. Chapter 1

Conociendo nuestros rostros.

Despertó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, conocería al fin el rostro de su maestro, el de cabello azul que siempre usaba una máscara en presencia suya y de su hermano, se miró en el espejo de frente a su cama, ¿sus padres habrían querido que ella se volviera eso? ¿Una asesina? Fuese como fuese, no podía cambiarlo ya, Shion Kaito había sido al final de cuentas el hombre que salvó su vida y la de su hermano. Cuando ocurrió el accidente de sus padres, ellos hubieran parado en un orfanato de no ser por el tío Kaito que impidió que les arrebataran su fortuna y los enviaran a un lugar de esos, claro, él cobró ese favor. Dedicó mucho tiempo en entrenarla a ella al ver que su gemelo no tenía potencial como asesino, era más bien una persona de números. Y así se ordenó todo. Su hermano manejaría la fortuna de su familia y también se encargaría de los trabajos financieros del tío Kaito, trabajos sucios; mientras que ella ataba los cabos sueltos de estos, no, no era una mala persona, pero sabía que todo aquel que se relacionara con el tío Kaito no era bueno. El tío Kaito no era bueno, era corrupto; fuese como fuese, le debían todo, debían ser agradecidos, ¿no? Shion Kaito, dueño de un gran negocio, ni siquiera era su verdadero tío, era amigo de su padre, además de ser su socio, nunca permitió que los pequeños vieran su rostro, y al parecer, ella sería la primera en conocerlo.

Tomó su espada, se despidió de su hermano, de la servidumbre, de la mansión, y partió en su caballo.

_Mientras está soledad me devora lentamente, suavemente, y embriagadoramente… Me pierdo en los misterios del veneno que yo misma creé, perdonen… Papá y mamá… _

:::_:::_:::

La despertó la fiel doncella rubia que cuidaba de ella, hoy sería el día, conocería el rostro de Shion Kaito, quien salvó a su familia de la crisis financiera después de que sus padres fueran asesinados, le debía todo, ella y su hermano no habrían sobrevivido de no ser por él… Aun así, su gemelo cayó en terribles vicios. Ella nunca dejó de quererlo, aun cuando en medio de una borrachera intentó abusar de ella. Aun cuando tiempo después lo logró. El tío Shion no tardó en querer de vuelta su favor, la volvió una aprendiz, le enseñó a utilizar un revólver. En frases de él, "sería perfecta", por fin conocería el rostro que se ocultaba tras la máscara, el rostro que le pidió mancillar sus manos con tonos rojizos oscuros.

En fin, se dio un baño, comió el desayuno que fue preparado por su doncella y se preparó para marcharse.

Se despidió de la chica rubia, dejó una nota en la puerta de la recámara de su hermano, prometió volver, subió al auto, miró en el retrovisor… Tenía miedo.

_Si pudiera borrar el pasado, y reemplazarlo con un dulce recuerdo… Si pudiera dar marcha atrás y rechazar estas cadenas… Tu rostro no se hubiera ennegrecido… Lo siento… Onii-san…_

:::_:::_:::  
Pronto llegarían sus obras maestras, las mejores asesinas de la época, tenía una gran actuación destinada para ellas, una sorpresa tras del telón. El cruel peli azul reía para sí mientras aguardaba su llegada; Luka, hija de los Megurine, familia aquejada por la desgracia, los señores Megurine murieron en un "accidente" aéreo, después él evito que ellos fueran a parar a un orfanato, esas joyas no podían perderse en el fango, tenía destinado que los trabajos de ambos estuvieran invertidos, pero Luke era muy torpe y Luka era demasiado pasional como para manejar sus cuentas, y quedaron perfecto en el trabajo del otro; Miku, hija de los Hatsune, familia pereciente en los vicios, el padre de Miku era millonario, no se sabe por qué pero entró en una terrible depresión, dedicándose al vicio de las apuestas, perdiéndolo todo, después en medio de un frenesí de alcohol se "suicido y mató a su mujer", él tenía planeado que sólo muriera el hombre, pero la mujer también le habría estorbado, el caso de los niños Hatsune habría sido igual al de los Megurine, de no ser por la inestabilidad de Mikuo, él se volvió un alcohólico.

-Señor Shion, las señoritas han llegado… -dijo Gakupo irrumpiendo sus pensamientos

-Gracias Kamui, ponlas cómodas, iré en un momento.

El sirviente se retiró mientras Kaito veía a través del ventanal como las invitadas se dirigían frías miradas, ¿se reconocerían? Ambas lucían hermosas, Miku llevaba un vestido negro que hacia resaltar lo blanco de su piel, el cabello de sus coletas cubría sus hombros. Y Luka, la joven de cabello rosa era más elegante que la pequeña Hatsune, y era de esperarse, los Megurine eran personas sumamente elegantes y con porte, si su hija no fuese así querría decir que era adoptada, llevaba un traje negro con camisa blanca, su pantalón era corto, sus magníficos glúteos podían contemplarse, el traje tenía detalles en amarillo/dorado y café, llevaba una corbata. Nunca se decidió cuál de las dos chicas era más hermosa, ni a cual deseaba más.

Bajo las escaleras tranquilamente, y al entrar a la sala de estar pudo ver a una de las figuras femeninas sentadas y a la otra parada del lado opuesto, ambas se miraban desafiantes.

-Señor, intenté convencer a la señorita Hatsune de tomar asiento pero…

-No necesito que nadie me diga que hacer –interrumpió al joven de cabello lavanda

-También intenté convencerle, pero al parecer la doncella no tiene rastro de modal alguno –Dijo Luka burlonamente acercándose a Kaito –Este es el rostro de Shion Kaito sin una máscara, es un placer conocerle por fin –Dijo haciendo reverencia con la cabeza en gesto sarcástico

-Mi dulce joven de cabello rosado, siempre tan amable –dijo acariciando el rostro de Megurine mientras se dirigía hacia Miku –Y tú, mi diamante en bruto, ¿Cómo está tu hermano?

-Perdido… -dijo la ojiverde inexpresiva

-Bien, él es Kamui Gakupo, y será quien se encargue de enseñarles su cuarto y demás, en sus respectivos cuartos hay un vestido nuevo, quiero que lo usen para la cena, también hay una caja nueva para el revólver de Hatsune y una funda nueva para la espada de Megurine. Por lo mientras pueden conocerse señoritas, se los exijo, pueden también explorar, espero un reporte respecto al lugar y a la otra para la cena. Disfruten su estancia aquí, señoritas –dijo retirándose con una mano dentro del bolsillo de su traje.

-Por aquí señoritas –dijo Gakupo mientras indicaba la dirección por donde debían seguirlo. 

La primera en seguirlo fue Luka, -si piensas quedarte ahí está bien, no impresionas a nadie, "joven rebelde"-dijo Luka en señal de burla hacia Miku mientras caminaba en dirección de Gakupo, la chica de ojos verdes sólo apretó los dientes y siguió a Gakupo al lado de la ojiazul. 

-Estas son las habitaciones de las invitadas –Dijo señalando ambas habitaciones de lado izquierdo y derecho, estaban en lados opuestos del corredor pero aun así muy cerca de la otra. 

-Estaré cerca de la joven de ojos verdes que retadora me apunta con su revólver, que parece atravesarme con su fría mirada… Espero poder conocerla más, aunque no nos han presentado formalmente, ¿estoy en lo correcto? –dijo Luka con un amable ademán ofreciendo su mano hacia Miku, quien, ligeramente impresionada por la amabilidad mezclada con el sarcasmo sólo negó con la cabeza y correspondió el apretón de manos –es un placer, Hatsune Miku –dijo besando el dorso de la mano de la chica de cabello verde –soy Megurine Luka, a tus órdenes.

-… No intentes impresionarme, hace unos momentos fuiste muy vulgar… -intentó decir Miku con firmeza, pero para ser sinceras, su voz tembló un poco, la firmeza de Megurine al decir eso fue encantadora, y esos ademanes, la chica ojiazul era elegante, y… El contacto de los labios de Megurine con su piel… Sus labios eran muy suaves.

-Lamento si le di otra impresión señorita, de igual forma, es un placer conocerla –dijo Luka retirándose al interior de su habitación.

Gakupo amablemente metió las maletas de la chica de ojos verdes en su cuarto sin decir palabra alguna y se retiró. La ojiverde entró y se sentó en la cama. 

_*¿Quién demonios se cree la tal Megurine?*_ Pensó mientras acariciaba la parte de su mano que fue tocada por los labios de la peli rosada. _*¿Por qué ella?...*_ sus interrogantes crecían, Megurine era… ¿Qué era?

Mientras en su propia habitación, Megurine se formulaba preguntas respecto a quien sería su próxima compañera o contendiente.

_**Debo encontrar una forma de averiguar más cosas de ella, veamos… Hatsune Miku…**  
_Sacó su libreta de notas, donde anotaba los datos y observaciones de sus víctimas, junto con un dibujo que ella misma hacía, era muy buena dibujando. 

_Hatsune Miku, ojos verdes, cabello verde largo atado en dos coletas que cubren apenas sus blancos hombros ¿infantil?; sus ojos reflejan un profundo dolor; actúa con ímpetu; tiene una voz fuerte y cristalina; piel blanca y… Tersa; sus labios son finos y algo pálidos al igual que el resto de su cara; sus manos son delgadas y frías… ¿Qué puede ocultar? ¿Asuntos familiares? ¿Pareja agresiva? Tácticas posibles; necesita una amiga; o ¿una amante?; se mostró dócil ante mi amabilidad… Tiene… Tiene una hermosa sonrisa… Y sus ojos… Necesito saber más de ella, sea o no por el tío Kaito… _

Mientras dibujaba el rostro de la jóven, repasó un poco más cada línea de su rostro, sus pómulos, cada detalle de sus ojos, la línea de sus labios…

_Hatsune… Miku…_

_Megurine Megurine Megurine… _¿Para que las habían reunido? Miku comenzó a analizar con su vista la habitación, estaba el vestido, un vestido rojo muy lindo, algo corto, pero lindo, y estaba una caja que parecía más bien un cofre, dentro tenía una nota mecanografiada con tinta negra.

_Megurine Luka, tu deber es conocerla, en este cofre encontrarás unas balas… Cuando el punto llegue, y sólo al conocer el corazón de Megurine… Debes atravesar su corazón con una de estas balas… Así serás la elegida… No me decepciones… Hatsune Miku… Espera las 30 noches…_

Cuando leyó la nota su corazón se detuvo, presentía que debía tratarse de algo así, sin embargo, ¿cómo podría disparar a alguien así? En fin, no era tiempo para sentimentalismos, el tío Kaito le encomendó una misión, conocer a Megurine. Salió de la habitación, y en ese momento se encontró frente a ella, ella también salía de su cuarto.

-Señorita Hatsune, ¿A dónde se dirige? –dijo amablemente la peli rosada.

-… V-voy a dar un paseo por la mansión… -no quería que su tono de voz delatara el trabajo que ahora conocía y debía realizar -¿y usted señorita Megurine?

-Iba a hacer lo mismo… -dijo sonriendo -¿Me permite acompañarla?

_*No tiembles, voz firme Hatsune…* _intentó con todas sus fuerzas contestar de forma negativa pero la mirada de Luka sobre ella ejercía una fuerza casi hipnótica.

-Tomaré eso como un si –dijo mientras tomaba por el brazo a Hatsune.

Miku no pudo contestar a pesar de ello. Megurine la llevo hasta afuera donde un corcel negro esperaba.  
-Señorita Megurine, Toeto está listo para cabalgar –Dijo servicial Gakupo.

-Arigatou, Kamui-san –dijo Luka mientras subía al caballo -¿Vienes? –dijo extendiendo su mano a Hatsune.

La luz del sol atrás de Megurine, su porte, esa silueta tan firme y femenina, todo era como una bella ilusión, la espera de la dama de ojos zafiro, sólo sintió como la levantó y la sentó en su regazo. Pronto la marcha del corcel resonaba en sus oídos, estaba muy cerca de ella. Los firmes muslos de la peli rosada, su pecho, ese corazón que latía con ímpetu y pasión, su rostro que no perdía plenitud. 

-Lamento si no vas cómoda, pero asumí que no sabrías cabalgar, ¿me equivoco? -La melódica voz de Luka la sacó de su concentración en los latidos del corazón de la misma.

-¿M-mande? –dijo temblorosa _*¿Qué demonios me pasa? ¡Es el enemigo!*_ intentó reincorporarse pero el cuerpo de Megurine la aprisionaba -¿Es necesario ir en esta posición? –dijo con un falso tono de molestia.

Detuvo el caballo de momento, y así como la subió la bajo de su regazo.

-Es usted muy ligera señorita…

-¿Qué hace?

-Al parecer le incomoda ir en mis piernas… Entonces vaya caminando –dijo amablemente.

-… ¡Estamos en medio de la nada! –dijo molesta, esta vez no fingía, estaban en medio de un sendero, no se veía la mansión.

-Irá más cómoda así… -dijo al tiempo que recobraba el galope, iba lento, a un paso que la pequeña de ojos verdes podía seguir.

-¿A-a dónde vas? –Dijo aún sin moverse –Megurine… Megurine… ¡Megurine! –Gritó al notar que la chica no se detenía -¡Es usted una imprudente! ¡Una grosera! ¡Una vulgar! –gritó siguiendo el galope de la peli rosada.

-Vaya nunca creí que se molestaría tanto por un gesto de amabilidad –dijo deteniendo el caballo y bajando de él –está muy sonrojada… Tiene calor ¿cierto?

Miku acarició su rostro, en efecto, sentía mucho calor… Luka se quitó el saco y lo guardó en una bolsa atada a la silla de Toeto, su cuerpo era… Tenía unos… Miku quedó con cara de sorpresa por unos segundos, gracias a dios Megurine no lo había notado, sacaba algo de esa misma bolsa.

-¿Quiere un poco? –dijo ofreciendo una cantimplora a la joven de ojos verdes.

_*Si ella es mi enemiga… Seguramente ella recibió la misma nota…*_

Megurine notó como Miku dudo –no se preocupe, no tiene veneno, no me conviene terminar con usted aun, y viceversa, además, es demasiado hermosa… -dijo tomando un sorbo -¿Lo ve? Sería ridículo de mi parte tomar un sorbo si está envenenada, ¿no cree?

Miku se sonrojo por el halago, pero para ocultarlo tomo la cantimplora y se giró al lado contrario tomando un sorbo –gracias, Megurine…

-Por favor dime Luka, hermosa Miku… -dijo poniéndose frente a ella.

-Me-megu… Luka… ¿Qué hace? –dijo temblando ligeramente. 

-Sólo… Cubro su espalda, puede arder después si no se cubre del sol –dijo colocando una tela ligera en la espalda de la chica de ojos verdes.  
_*Por un momento creí que ella…* _pensó mientras Luka tomaba la rienda del caballo, estaba sonrojada y sus piernas temblaban, *¿Qué sucede?*

-Soy incapaz de besarla… No crea que soy tan descortés… -dijo Luka

-¿Q-qué?

-Pude notar por su expresión que creyó que yo la besaría, no lo haría… -dijo continuando su marcha -¿podría honrarme caminando a mi lado?

Miku se sintió cada vez más extraña, esa chica era tan amable y grosera a la vez, y su mirada era tan penetrante, su sonrisa tan confiada y su voz cristalina, su piel blanca como la nieve, y esos sedosos mechones de cabello rosa que se movían al ritmo del viento. Camino junto a ella, en silencio durante unos minutos.

-¿Está molesta?

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió a Miku besando su mejilla.

Luka sólo abrió un poco más los ojos. Y tomó el rostro de la peli verde, y la besó en los labios, profundamente, lentamente… Hechizantemente…

_*Debo vencerla…*  
**También puedo jugar…**  
*'**Serás mía…**'*_


	2. Chapter 2

2. La chica de la espada y la chica del revólver.

-¡L-lo siento! ¡Discúlpeme señorita Megurine! –dijo Miku retirándose del beso con falso temor.

-No hay nada por qué disculparse, por el contrario, la culpa es mía, por favor perdóneme –dijo ella calmada –debe detestarme en este momento, sin embargo y por el bien de ambas, le propongo olvidemos este suceso e indaguemos en este lugar –pronunció al verla sonrojada, no era lo adecuado ocultarse en la pena en esa situación, ¿no?

-… *Es más lista de lo que creí…* Gracias –tartamudeo débilmente mientras Megurine comenzaba a reiterar la marcha tomada de la rienda del caballo.

Siguieron caminando, el lugar era hermoso, había un viñedo, varias cabañas de gente humilde que trabaja en el viñedo y otros sembradíos, *¿Todo esto es del tío Kaito?*, pensó Miku mientras caminaba abstraída en sus pensamientos.

-Sí, todo es de él –dijo Luka.

-¿Acaso tiene un lector de mente incluido en las piedras zafiro de sus ojos? –dijo Miku con mirada de intriga.

-Quisiera señorita, pero… Sus expresiones resultan muy fáciles de leer, no es necesario tener un poder especial –la amabilidad de sus palabras era encantadora.

-¿Q-qué intenta decir? –dijo Miku un poco sonrojada, ¿era en verdad tan predecible?

-Es bastante simple, estoy segura que ni siquiera prestó atención a mi conversación, que grosero de su parte –dijo sarcásticamente.

-¿Estaba hablando? Considere que entretenida era su conversación.

-Vaya, eso fue un golpe bajo… Bien, le decía que en efecto, estos terrenos son de la familia Shion, para ser específicas del señor Shion Kaito, increíble ¿no?

-Sí, también pretencioso…

-¿Que diría si fuera a la mansión Megurine? Jaja… Me gustaría que un día fuera a conocer a mi hermano Luke –dijo sonriendo ligeramente.

-Vamos, su amabilidad es innecesaria, sabemos para qué estamos aquí –dijo Miku dejando de caminar y recargándose en el tronco de un árbol mucho muy frondoso.

-… -avanzó hacia ella en silencio –señorita Hatsune, no me subestime –su mirada pasó de ser amable a fuerte y directa, le daba un poco de miedo a Miku –no soy descortés, y no estoy siendo amable por obligación, no he mentido para usted. Por favor retírese de ahí…

-Megurine… Luka… ¿Me cree tan estúpida? –Dijo arqueando una de sus cejas –y además se cree con derecho a mandarme.

La apartó del árbol con un tirón e intentó abrazarla por la cintura, la chica de ojos verdes se resistía –suélteme, ¿Qué hace? –dijo aun terca y renuente, por un momento se zafó, Luka intentó abrazarla nuevamente, Hatsune la… Abofeteo. Un dolor agudo invadió su espalda.

-¿Qué clase de bestia incivilizada es usted? –Dijo Miku algo agitada –me ha… me ha lastimado…

-Una con más modales que usted –se acercó nuevamente, esta vez no apartó su mirada de la de Miku, la pequeña intentó resistirse mientras Luka tomaba sus muñecas, pero esa mirada eran tan posesiva, además, su cuerpo comenzaba a adormecerse –uno no rechaza un abrazo de un extraño que puede salvarle la vida de un insecto en la parte baja de su espalda, un insecto venenoso, por muy ridícula que resulte la propuesta… No se mueva

Luka abrazó a Miku –no tenga miedo… -por muy estúpido que sonara, no tenía miedo, de hecho el dolor que tenía poco a poco se desvaneció para ser reemplazado por un adormecimiento muy placentero, de pronto sintió como si retirarán una espina de su espalda… Y se desmayó sin emitir sonido alguno, siendo recibida por los brazos de Luka.

Cuando despertó todo estaba borroso, sólo escuchaba la voz de Luka susurrando _Hatsune… Miku, despierta…_

-¿Q-que pasó? –dijo Miku abriendo los ojos lentamente, estaba recostada en el pasto de algún lugar bajo la sombra de un árbol, sin medias o botas, Luka estaba igual, pero no era el mismo lugar donde estaban antes, tenía un paño en la frente, mojado, y junto a Luka había muchas hierbas arrancadas, seguramente por ella.

-La señorita modales se recargó en un árbol donde estaba este amiguito –dijo Luka mostrándole un frasco con un insecto verde.

-¡Ah! ¡Aleje eso de mí! ¡¿Qué diantres es?! –Dijo Miku intentando retirarse, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no podía mover sus piernas –Mis piernas… ¿Q-qué sucede? … -dijo asustada, sus pupilas se hicieron pequeñas y su pecho comenzó a acelerarse.

-Tranquila, no gaste energía, sólo es un escarabajo venenoso… Le queda 4 meses de vida mi adorada Hatsune –dijo Luka en tono de broma.

-… -Miku comenzó a sollozar un poco y de pronto dirigió una mirada de ira a Luka -¿Cómo se atreve a jugar con mis emociones de esa forma?... ¿Es enserio? –dijo agachando la mirada.

-**Es mucho más frágil de lo que creí… Parece que en verdad tiene miedo…*… No, en realidad, este amigo adormece el cuerpo solamente, y poco a poco con el remedio adecuado lo va liberando, pero lo que no se quita con ningún remedio, es la incapacidad de mover las piernas…

-¿¡Ósea que no podré volver a caminar?! –gritó Miku asustada comenzando a llorar.

Luka parecía molesta, la levantó, la chica de ojos verdes en su llanto comenzó a protestar – ¡suélteme! ¿¡Que no ve mi situación?! ¡Auch! –gritó al sentir la mano de Luka donde seguramente estaría el piquete.

Entonces Miku pudo verlo, era un hermoso lago cristalino, las aguas azules y el ritmo de las ondas en estas, la calmaban un poco, hasta que sintió como Luka la arrojó al agua.

-¿¡Qué demonios le pasa?! –gritó sorprendida por lo frío del agua

-Si usted se hubiera retirado del árbol en cuanto le dije, esto no habría pasado, el adormecimiento en las piernas se quita con un estímulo externo frío, o con un buen susto, ¿puede mover las piernas? –dijo Luka con un aire de molestia.

Miku dejo de molestar e intento levantarse, sus piernas temblaban, pero podía moverlas -… Si… -dijo apenada –debo ser una molestia…

-Sí que lo es… -dijo Luka caminando hacia la orilla.

-¿Sabe? Por cortesía debió haber dicho que no lo soy… -dijo mientras temblorosa caminaba.

-Ya le he dicho que yo no le miento, y no soy amable por obligación, estoy siendo sincera, es una molestia en ocasiones –dejo con la boca abierta a Miku, no sabía si estar alegre por la sinceridad o enojada por la ofensa, o tal vez estar agradecida por la ayuda.

-…Gracias… -dijo sentándose junto a ella.

-¿Qué? –Dijo Luka acercando su oído a Hatsune -¿acaso escuché un gesto de modales?

-Deje de burlarse… -dijo titiritando de frío.

-Espere aquí un momento.

Luka regresó con su saco y se quitó la camisa, llevaba un hermoso corsé negro –cúbrase.

Miku se sonrojo un poco, miro su busto y después el de Megurine *¡Son tan pequeñas comparadas con las de ella!*  
-Deje de ser descortés mirando mis atributos y cúbrase –dijo Luka sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, seguía contemplando el sol reflejándose en las aguas.

Miku se apeno y miró a otro lado –no tengo frío…

-Aún si no lo tuviese –Luka se sentó en sus piernas –debe quitarse esto –dijo soltando los lazos de su vestido, Miku se sonrojo y abrió la boca en señal de protesta –cállese, si se queda con la ropa mojada se enfermara, debe quitársela y cubrirse con ropa seca, además… Le gustaría entrar a una mansión donde hay hombres, ¿"así"? –dijo señalando su ropa, se pegaba a su cuerpo.

-¡Ah! ¡Deje de verme! –dijo dándole manotazos a Luka.

-Relajase, si promete cambiarse la ropa la dejaré hacerlo sola, pero si se resiste la desnudaré y desvestiré yo misma, elija.

-Desvístame –dijo Miku desafiándola, a lo que Megurine se retiró y le dio la espalda.

-¿En verdad me cree tan vulgar? Por favor apresúrese

Miku se sorprendió un poco, si bien no esperaba que de verdad le hiciera ese tipo de cosas, tampoco esperaba que le molestara el comentario si ella había propuesto en primer lugar la idea, se desvistió, y se puso el saco de Megurine. A Megurine el saco le quedaba a la medida, por el tamaño de su busto y su cintura, el saco le brindaba una imagen elegante y perfecta, pero a ella… Le quedaba perfectamente grande, aunque, eso estaba a su favor, por el hecho de que estaba semidesnuda en ese momento y cubría gran parte de su desnudez… Por lo menos viéndola desde atrás, podría cubrirse al frente con su vestido.

-Ya puede mirar… -dijo sosteniendo el vestido en el lugar NO correcto.

-Bien, ¿Cómo le…? –dijo Megurine boquiabierta, intentando desviar la mirada.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Cu-cubrase señorita… -dijo Megurine señalando sus piernas y… Demás.

Cuando Miku se dio cuenta de su error, comenzó a gritar nuevamente, cubriéndose desesperadamente.

-No he visto nada, no se preocupe –dijo Luka para calmarla

-¡Si lo hizo! ¡No mienta! –dijo Miku avergonzada.

-Por favor cálmese, no queremos que vuelva a perder la fuerza de sus piernas, ¿o si? ¿Acaso quiere que la lleve en mis brazos hasta la mansión?

Miku se quedó callada, caminaron un rato, y cuando Luka se hartó, subió al caballo.

-Debe ser cansado seguir caminando… -dijo Luka burlonamente.

-… ¿Por qué se burla?

-Quiere subir ¿no?

-Si… -dijo Miku enojada

-Entonces pídalo –dijo Luka retándola

-¿Puedo subir?

-Con más amabilidad…

-… ¿Me permite subir al caballo? –dijo Miku arqueando una de sus cejas

-Esa carita de niña enojada no me convence –dijo Luka correspondiendo a ese gesto retador

Miku fingió la cara más inocente e infantil que pudo –Luka-sama… ¿Me dejas subir? –Miku se descuidó y dejo ver nuevamente el saco abierto, Luka se avergonzó un poco por dirigirle la mirada tan indecorosamente, extendió su mano dirigiendo su mirada a otro lado y subio a Hatsune a su regazo. Cabalgaron en silencio unos minutos hasta volver a la mansión, fueron recibidas por Gakupo, Miku avergonzada corrió hasta su habitación a cambiarse.

-Lo siento, Kamui-san, la señorita no tiene modales –dijo Luka

-No se preocupe Megurine-sama, debe ser algo vergonzoso, ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Por favor dime Luka, pues, la señorita cayó al lago y yo no pensaba permitir que se enfermará por andar con la ropa mojada, sólo eso

-Debe ser algo torpe la señorita, ¿me permite llevar a su caballo al establo? –dijo Gakupo, no creía que esa fuera la razón de que la señorita Hatsune llegara semi-desnuda a la mansión, aunque, Megurine en palabras de Shion, no mentía, y Hatsune, lucía algo torpe y descuidada.

-Estaré agradecida –dijo Luka entrando a la mansión.

Luka entró a su cuarto, se quitó el pantalón, se quedó en corsé mientras buscaba ropa para cambiarse, cuando de pronto escuchó una respiración en el umbral de su habitación, rápidamente saco su espada y apuntó en esa dirección, se encontró con Hatsune sosteniendo su saco, cubriendo con él su boca, paralizada, sonrojada.

-… Veo que ya se cambió –dijo guardando su espada

Miku no pudo contestar en un primer momento, luego contestó tartamudeando –¡L-lo siento, debí tocar antes! –apenada y por completo ruborizada entró a dejar el saco en la cama de Megurine, cuando de pronto Megurine la sentó en su cama.

-Usted está provocándome ¿verdad? –dijo señalando el escote de Hatsune que se había bajado, tal vez al apenada sostener contra su pecho el saco de Megurine.

-¡N-no mire! ¡D-déjeme ir! –grito aún sonrojada.

-Váyase… Pero… Dudo que deje de pensar en esto por varios días…

-¿De qué habla?

-La vi casi sin ropa… Y ahora usted acaba de hacer lo mismo, apuesto a que… Este es su primer acercamiento que llega a algo casi sexual… Con una mujer… -dijo sentándose en las piernas de Hatsune, levantando un poco el rostro de Miku, para que la mirara directamente.

-¿Q-qué hace? –dijo sin poder oponerse

-Quiere tocar mi piel… ¿Verdad? –Dijo Luka tomando una de las manos de Miku y pasándola por la piel desnuda de sus piernas -¿Cómo se siente? ¿Le gusta?

Miku no pudo responder, estaba temblando, todo su cuerpo estaba alborotado, estaba sonrojada, su corazón latía muy rápido, sus ojos brillaban febrilmente sus labios entre abiertos pedían un beso, su piel era tan suave… La piel de la chica de ojos color zafiro era muy suave.

-Apuesto a que para este momento… Está descubriendo nuevas sensaciones en su cuerpo… -dijo susurrando en su oído, la chica de ojos verdes se estremeció por completo… -¿Qué desea Hatsune en este momento?

-Que Megurine me enseñe más…


	3. Chapter 3

_3. La cena familiar, la bala que hirió a la gacela._

-¿Ah sí? –dijo Luka sonriendo dulcemente, como si fingiera felicidad

-Si…

Luka tomo con sus manos el rostro de Hatsune, y lentamente se acercó… Y la besó, no fue un beso como el primero, en esta ocasión… Hubo mucha más pasión… Luka jugó unos segundos con los labios de Miku, hasta que cuidadosamente, introdujo su lengua en su boca, la pequeña sólo tembló, gesto que a Megurine le resultó más que tierno, Miku comenzaba a relajarse cuando Luka se detuvo por unos segundos sin separarse de sus labios y… La mordió, mordió un poco su labio inferior, el interior de Miku empezó a hervir… No sabía que le pasaba, tenía calor, la piel de sus mejillas ardía y… Otras reacciones que tuvo su cuerpo la confundieron un poco.  
Cuando ese beso terminó, Luka bajo de las piernas de Hatsune.

-¿Puede retirarse? Necesito vestirme –dijo Luka dándole la espalda.

Miku se paralizó, no es que esperara llegar a otra cosa, pero debía admitir que esperaba algo más, de igual forma, no le iba a permitir proseguir, su cuerpo y alma heridos… Comenzarían a sollozar y temblar de dolor si seguían por ese camino, desde lo que pasó con su hermano Mikuo… Ella tenía miedo cuando la gente estaba muy cerca, pero con ella… Con la chica de ojos zafiros, no sentía esa fría sensación. Se levantó y salió sin mirar atrás, encerrándose en su cuarto, recargando su espalda contra la firme madera, dejando que su cuerpo cayera al suelo.

_**Esperaba otra reacción… Lo que sospechaba, tiene el corazón herido**_ pensó Megurine al escuchar como la pequeña azotaba la puerta tras de sí, no debería suponer un reto el intentar matarla.

Tomó su libreta de notas, y en el espacio dedicado a Hatsune hizo una simple anotación.

'_Hatsune Miku, frágil emocionalmente'_

Llegó la hora acordada de la cena, ambas se pusieron sus correspondientes vestidos, Miku un lindo vestido rojo, si, también tenía ese comportamiento dónde solía ocultar su revolver; y Luka con un vestido negro, más largo y escotado, hacía relucir las perfectas curvas de su cuerpo, además de que su piel lucía más pálida de lo usual.

Ambas entraron al comedor conducidas por Gakupo, al ver Luka a Miku, no pudo sino sorprenderse por lo bien que se veía en ese vestido, encendía su blanca piel, sin embargo sólo sonrió para ella, Hatsune desvió su mirada fríamente. Se sentaron en lados opuestos de la mesa, el tío Kaito aún no entraba. Sólo se miraban, mientras Luka la miraba de forma inquisitiva, Miku la miraba con desprecio.

-¡Ah! ¡Al fin! –dijo entrando con aire triunfal el peli azul -¿Cómo están mis hermosas doncellas? –al tiempo que se acercaba a Luka y levantaba su mentón, como si fuera a besarla –mi bella flor de loto, ¿qué has descubierto?

-En primer lugar –dijo alejando su rostro del de Kaito –no me gusta que se me acerquen, si bien estoy en deuda, no le permitiré eso –Kaito sólo se recargó en la mesa y con un ademán le pidió que prosiguiera –Hatsune Miku… -miró a Miku, esa tristeza en sus ojos… –aún no tengo nada sobre ella… -dijo mintiendo, de hecho ya tenía definido incluso como la mataría.

-¿Qué pasa? Mi hermosa Luka… Te estás confiando… -dijo dirigiéndose donde Miku -¿Y tú? ¿Mi diamante en bruto? –dijo levantando el mentón de Miku, la cual sólo desvió la mirada evadiendo el inminente roce de sus labios.

-… -guardo silencio unos segundos, Luka obviamente tenía ya un perfil de ella, la estaba mirando, esos ojos azules le inspiraban confianza… _*No… Debe ser parte de su plan, ella no es mi amiga… Es mi objetivo…* _-Megurine Luka… Su mirada infunde confianza, es amable, elegante, tiene muy buenos modales… Seguramente es una de sus tácticas para acercarse a sus blancos, ganarse su confianza, es fuerte, tiene conocimientos sobre herbolaria y venenos, esa debe ser su forma de terminar la existencia de las personas… Es sumamente seductora, no tiene respeto por el espacio personal… Es todo…

Luka sólo abrió un poco más sus ojos al mirarla, sus pupilas se hicieron pequeñas, esa chica, en verdad la traicionó en la primera oportunidad que tuvo, aunque, si, fue su error el ceder tan rápido, esto era un trabajo, de igual forma, la nota que había en la funda de su espada decía que primero debía conocer el corazón de Miku, la mejor forma de conocerlo sería enamorarla, si, debía enamorarla…

-Vaya, usted en verdad no pierde el objetivo de la mira –dijo Luka sonriendo para si.

-Seductora, conmigo nunca es así –dijo Kaito tomando asiento.

Miku sólo agachó la mirada.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ambas –dijo Kaito levantando sus manos y aplaudiendo. Se abrieron las puertas de ambos lados del comedor, por el lado de Miku, entraron un chico alto de cabello rosado y perfecto porte, ojos azules y sonrisa encantadora _*Debe ser el hermano de Luka…*, _y una chica de cabello verde, un tono más vivo que el de su cabello, lindos ojos color verde limón, su mirada era dócil y tierna; por el lado de Luka, entró un chico de cabello verde y ojos idénticos a los de Miku, pero más tristes y perdidos, un traje mal arreglado y una expresión de indiferencia hacia todos los demás _**Otro Hatsune…**,_ junto a él una chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes. –por favor tomen asiento del lado del que entraron, es decir, Luke y compañía, tomen asiento del lado de la chica de vestido rojo, la chica rubia y Mikuo del lado de la chica hermosa de vestido negro.

Las chicas sólo inclinaron un poco la cabeza y obedecieron rápido, pero los chicos…

-¡Vaya! Es un gusto por fin conocerlo –dijo Luke acercándose hacia el peli azul y extendiendo su mano, por su parte, Shion no correspondió y le pidió se sentara –Creí que serías más amable… -dijo sarcásticamente y tomando asiento al lado de Gumi.

Mikuo se sentó después de eso y a punto de servirse una copa de vino fue interrumpido por Luka.

-Tenga la decencia de esperar a los demás.

-¿Quién es usted señorita para…? –dijo mirando directamente a Luka, esos ojos azules, profundos y penetrantes. Nunca había sido tan perturbado por una presencia.

-¿Qué decía? –dijo Luka arqueando una de sus cejas con una expresión fría.

-…

Mikuo sólo dejo la copa en su lugar, el silencio se apoderó del lugar, hasta que entró Gakupo con el resto de la servidumbre a servir la cena.

-Por favor disfruten. –dijo retirándose.

Cenaron en silencio, al terminar la cena Kaito llamo a Gakupo para que les indicara a los recién llegados dónde estaría su habitación, y al estar a solas con las chicas les dijo que ellos vendrían un día cada dos semanas, mientras que sus doncellas se quedarían a hacerles compañía si ellas querían.

-¿Cuál es el objetivo? –preguntó Luka.

-Ya lo he dicho, que hagan compañía, sólo no olviden su verdadero objetivo, ahora, con su permiso, me retiro, para mañana quiero que decidan si las doncellas se quedarán o se irán.

Ambas señoritas permanecieron ahí, en silencio.

-Tiene muy bien definido lo que es su trabajo… -dijo Luka finalmente.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-En cuanto le fue brindada la oportunidad delató todo lo que sabe hasta este momento de mí, sin importarle que yo guardará lo que conozco de usted que es más de lo que podría creer.

-No me subestime, sé que tiene conocimiento sobre mi, para este punto debe tener un perfil perfecto sobre mi personalidad, bueno, casi perfecto, seguramente desconocía esto de mi… No confió en nadie… Menos en usted.

-De algún modo lo supuse, su carácter frágil seguramente es lo que le da cierto grado de ventaja –dijo levantándose de su asiento mientras Miku preparaba su revólver, le demostraría por qué estaba ahí, estaba harta de esa actitud de superioridad -¿quién no querría proteger ese frágil y delicado rostro? Esa belleza oculta tras su frialdad… Y tomar esas manos… Arrebatando el revólver que sostiene en este momento… -dijo en un tono simple, melancólico y sincero al tiempo que se retiraba.

Miku se quedó congelada _*No vas a vencerme… ¡NO! No importa que tan lindo te refieras a mi… No te dejaré ganar…* _

En su camino a su habitación se topó con Gumi.

-Megurine-sama, disculpe mi tardanza… -dijo haciéndole una reverencia con la cabeza.

-Te he dicho cientos de veces que sólo me llames Luka –dijo acariciando su mejilla, acto seguido Gumi estaba sonrojada, al ver su piel tornarse de un tono rosa claro, Luka le sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, después comenzaría a caminar en dirección a las escaleras. -¿Qué te parece el lugar?

-Muy grande, más grande que la mansión Megurine.

-En efecto… Es más grande que la mansión Megurine –al tiempo que avanzaban escaleras arriba cruzaron con la chica rubia -¿Dónde está Luke?

-En su habitación

Cuando Luka vio que la rubia ya no les observaba le susurró a Gumi -¿Ya sabes el nombre de la rubia y el otro chico?

-Ya señorita, son Rin y Mikuo

-Así que él es Hatsune Mikuo… ¿No averiguaste el apellido de la chica?

-No señorita, perdone.

Gumi dormiría con Luka, y Luke en la habitación de al lado, así que ambas entraron a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Miku-nee-chan, perdone que me tardara tanto –dijo entrando al comedor, Miku lucía como si quisiera llorar –Nee-chan… ¿Qué sucede?

-N-nada… Rin-chan… Vamos a dormir ¿sí? –dijo Miku regresándole la frialdad a su mirada.

-E-está bien –dijo mientras Miku tomaba su mano y avanzaban hacia la habitación –A Mikuo-san lo instalaron en la habitación de al lado.

-Gracias por avisarme Rin-chan… ¿Cómo estuvo?

-Se enojó bastante cuando despertó y no la encontró en casa, aun leyendo la nota que usted dejo para él, estaba furioso…

-¿Te pegó? –dijo Miku preocupada

-No… -dijo Rin –me encerré en mi habitación hasta que se calmó, como Miku-nee-chan me dijo… -prosiguió siendo interrumpida por un abrazo de Miku, la pequeña temblaba mientras Rin la abrazaba fuerte –Tranquila nee-chan…

-Es que no soporto… -comenzó a sollozar.

-Nee-chan… -dijo abrazándola con fuerza –deberíamos pedir ayuda para Mikuo-san… Temo que un día lastime a nee-chan y no pueda detenerlo… -Rin comenzó a inundar también sus ojos.

-Rin… ¿Vamos a descansar si? –dijo Miku secando un par de lágrimas que no pudo contener.

-Está bien… -ambas chicas se retiraron a su habitación.

-N-nee-chan… M-me duele… -se escuchó desde la habitación de Luka –n-nee-chan…

Miku le susurró a Rin -¿sabes de quien es esa voz?

-Es de la doncella de la señorita de cabello rosa… Es la Megurine de quien todos hablan ¿no? –contestó en voz baja.

-Si…

-Nee-chan…. Nee-chan… D-detente… -se escuchaba aún desde la habitación, el tono en que lo pronunciaba… _*¿Así que esto eres eh? Tan indiscreta…* _la doncella de Megurine prácticamente gemía, y lo peor es que no se distinguía si era de dolor o… Placer.

De pronto se hizo silencio, y abrió de golpe la puerta.

-¿Pueden dejar de fisgonear? –dijo Megurine más que como un pedido como una exigencia, llevaba una bata para dormir semi-transparente, al verla Rin se sonrojó y se ocultó en el pecho de Hatsune quien sólo la abrazó.

-No fisgoneamos, es sólo que son muy ruidosas, no creí que fuera tan vulgar e indecente… Así mismo debe ser su doncella… Igual de vulgar… –al decir eso Megurine le dirigió una mirada más que despectiva.

-No se atreva a hablar así de ella, tolero sus groserías hacia a mi, pero no le falte al respeto a ella, además… No hacemos lo que usted cree…

-No requiero de sus explicaciones. Tengan buena noche… Y no hagan tanto ruido… -dijo Miku entrando a su habitación de la mano de Rin.

Luka se quedó unos segundos congelada ahí, para terminar por volver a la cama.

-Lo siento… Trataré de no hacer tanto ruido… -dijo Gumi apenada.

-No te disculpes… Es natural… -Dijo Luka –¿podrías volver a tu posición?

Gumi asintió apenada.

_*Lo presentía… Tu amabilidad conmigo es una farsa… Ya tienes a alguien… Y pensar que…*_

_**Si… Era ilógico que estuvieras sola, cometí un error… Aun así…**_

_*'**Me siento… Fuertemente atraída a ti…**'* _

A la mañana siguiente todo salió como fue planeado, los caballeros estaban a punto de retirarse, al igual que las doncellas, ni Megurine ni Hatsune quisieron que sus respectivas doncellas se quedaran puesto que alguien debía quedarse con sus hermanos.

-Luka… -dijo Luke

-¿Si, Luki? –contestó amablemente.

-¿Cómo se llama la de cabello verde?

-… Eres un maldito… ¿Le harías eso a Gumi? –dijo Luka enojada.

-Estaba bromeando, además… -digo mientras se retiraba a su caballo –Te interesa más a ti que a mi…

Luka sólo pudo ver como Luke cabalgaba con Gumi detrás suyo en camino hacia la mansión Megurine _**¿De qué habla?**_, Mikuo aún no salía, sólo estaban Miku y Rin, era momento de partir, se abrazaban fuertemente, como si se tratase de dos hermanas dándose la última despedida. Depronto se escuchó un alboroto dentro, las tres miraron en esa dirección… Mikuo caminaba tambaleante maldiciendo a medio mundo, seguramente estaba ebrio, Gakupo intentaba calmarlo y de pronto el joven le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula a Gakupo, que sólo cayó de espaldas sin poder defenderse por ser sólo un sirviente.

-Bastardo m-malnacido… ¿Cómo te atreves a intentar mandarme? Y-yo soy Hatsune Mikuo… Tú eres un maldito gato –dijo con una voz apenas entendible, Gakupo agachó la mirada para controlarse –Mírame bastardo… ¡Mírame! –las chicas corrieron una a cada lado de Mikuo e intentaron calmarlo.

-Mikuo por favor ¡Ya! –grito Miku jalando de su saco.

-Hatsune-sama… -decía Rin mientas hacía lo mismo.

-¡Cállense perras! –dijo Mikuo aventándolas-¿con que van a defender al gato, no? –dijo Mikuo caminando hacia las doncellas, ahora Miku abrazaba a Rin.

-Cálmate Mikuo… Por favor… Onii-san… -dijo Miku comenzando a sollozar.

Mikuo comenzó a acercarse más a ellas con una expresión de ira. El acto seguido era muy predecible.

-Eso no se le hace a una dama… -se escuchó la voz detrás de Mikuo -¿Qué clase de hombre es usted si se atreve a amenazar a una señorita?, en especial siendo su hermana… -dijo Megurine.

-¿Y a ti que te importa? –dijo dirigiendo su tambaleante andar hacia ella.

-Nunca permitiré que dañen a una señorita tan delicada, frágil y hermosa, ni tampoco a un joven que en nada le ha dañado, pídales una disculpa a Rin-chan, a Miku y a Kamui-san –dijo firmemente.

-… Bastarda –dijo yendo hacia ella con el puño por delante.

Megurine sólo esquivo el golpe, sonrió y con un movimiento de manos Mikuo cayó al suelo dormido.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?! –gritó Miku dejando a Rin recostada en el suelo.

-Por nada dulzura… -dijo sarcásticamente.

-Mikuo… Mikuo… Despierta… -decía Miku dándole pequeñas bofetadas a su hermano, al mirar en dirección de Megurine la vio entrar a la mansión con Rin en sus brazos.

-No te preocupes Hatsune… Cuando despierte estará calmado y dulce como un cerdito bebé –dijo antes de entrar.

-Kamui-san… Lo siento tanto… No es su intención…-Dijo cuándo observo que el joven cargó a su hermano y lo metió a la mansión –Arigatou…

-No se preocupe señorita… -Miku se quedó unos segundos más ahí sentada, tal vez un poco más.

Al entrar vio a su hermano recostado en un sofá, pero Luka y Rin no estaban, pensando que Megurine estaría cometiendo barbaries contra su amiga corrió en dirección a la habitación _*¿Así que este era tu plan, no? ¿No?* _y al entrar gritó -¡No dejaré que le hagas lo que a tu doncella! –y vio que… Luka estaba curando sus heridas… Había mucha sangre, Kamui-san la ayudaba.

-Cállate… Kamui-san, ve por las cosas que te pedí por favor, y llévate a Hatsune para que no moleste… -dijo Luka volviendo a su trabajo.

Hatsune siguió a Gakupo en silencio.

-Es maravillosa ¿no? –dijo él finalmente.

-¿De qué habla?

-Megurine… Tenemos más o menos la misma edad y nos conocemos desde hace un tiempo… Siempre es amable y fuerte, su sonrisa es tan gentil y ella… Se preocupa mucho por los demás…

-Eso no es bueno si se es lo que ella… -expresó antes de interrumpirse a si misma, no debía mencionar cuál era su profesión.

-No se preocupe señorita, sé bien a que se dedican…

Miku se sorprendió un poco pero al meditar un poco se dio cuenta de que era lo más lógico -¿entonces coincide conmigo?

-No… Megurine tiene talento e inteligencia, ella podría salvar vidas en lugar de quitarlas… Además, nuestra amada Megurine investiga antes a sus objetivos, los conoce… Si descubre que son malas personas, entonces acepta el trabajo, los elimina y después borra todo rastro de que ella haya estado en sus vidas… -dijo mientras ambos se dirigían al huerto de la mansión.

-¿Y si no son malos?

-Entonces sólo desaparece de sus vidas… Y ahí entra usted, ¿usted asesina indiscriminadamente no? –señaló recogiendo unas hierbas.

-No puedo conocer antes a la persona… Entonces no querría matarla.

-Eso es lo que las diferencia… Además, la señorita, está esforzándose por sanar sus heridas… Sin tomar en cuenta que esa doncella es SU doncella, compañía de su enemiga.

Miku no dijo nada más y regresaron a la habitación.

-Kamui-san, hay que hacer un té con esas hierbas… Y necesito más toallas y agua tibia, debo limpiar los puntos, necesito alcohol.

Kamui se retiró y Miku se puso al lado de Luka quien sólo miraba a Rin tranquila

-… ¿Ella estará bien?

-Si… Sólo tiene una herida en la cabeza, tuve que poner tres puntos, pero debo limpiar bien el área del golpe o podría infectarse…

-¿Cómo es que se lastimó?

-Cuando cayeron, ella debió recibir un golpe con el filo de algo… Una piedra quizá, por eso también se desmayó…

-¿Es posible que el golpe le haya provocado alguna otra cosa? –preguntó Miku preocupada.

-He llamado ya a un doctor, él lo decidirá… Tranquila… Y, ¿por qué entró gritando hace unos minutos?

Miku se sintió apenada –es que… Cómo el otro día escuché los sonidos de… Gumi si no me equivoco, creí que tú…

-¿Qué abusaría de la desmayada Rin?

-Si…

-… -Luka permaneció callada para luego reír grácilmente –no no no… Lo malentiende todo, Gumi tiene un padecimiento, parte del tratamiento son unos masajes en su espalda y abdomen, pero son algo dolorosos, por eso ella gemía… No estábamos haciendo nada impropio además… Mi hermano y ella se quieren, yo nunca me metería…

-… Lo siento… No debí sacar mis conclusiones…

-En efecto, no debió, pero eso ya pasó… No le demos importancia.

Luka terminó las curaciones de la joven justo antes de que el doctor llegara. Lo único que el doctor hizo fue halagar las acciones de Megurine.  
Mikuo ya había despertado, y sólo seguía descansado.  
Rin despertó después de que el doctor se fuera y lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue a Luka.

-¿Te sientes bien? –Rin acarició su cabeza y sollozó un poco –tranquila estarás bien.

-¿Tú me curaste verdad? –dijo Rin secando las lagrimillas de sus ojos.

-En efecto, pero ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Escuché tu voz… Recuerdo oírla… Gracias… Luka…

-Es un placer haberte ayudado

Luka miró en otra dirección y al volver la mirada hacia Rin, sintió los labios de la rubia contra los suyos, algo recorrió su cuerpo, no, no algo, la sorpresa recorrió su cuerpo, ¿Qué no ella y Hatsune eran algo?

-L-lo siento señorita –dijo Rin agachando la mirada, Luka seguía paralizada –por favor perdóneme es sólo que desde que ayer tomé asiento junto a la señorita yo… Yo… Usted es tan hermosa

Luka acercó su rostro al de ella y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, la rubia sólo se sonrojó –está bien… Si así lo prefiere, no le diré nada a Hatsune.

-¡G-gracias!

Unos segundos después entró Hatsune y al ver a Rin despierta la abrazó efusivamente.

Por fin partieron a casa.


End file.
